


Those Midnight Eyes

by sunniskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, One Shot, Zayn is just really pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys really need a night out, but somehow Liam finds himself falling into something that he never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Midnight Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift to my partner-in-crime StormDancer, who understands my love for these boys like no one else.

It’s Friday night and all five of the boys are more than ready for an evening out in London. Harry and Niall have had a long week of classes at university, and Liam, Louis, and Zayn are all aching to let loose after their workweeks. At this point it’s hard for them to remember even when they all became an almost inseparable quintet. It had started with Harry and Louis, who had been a heart-eyed couple since high school, and then Harry brought his uni friend Niall to start hanging out with them because of his infectious Irish charm. Louis worked in the same office as Liam and they happened to bond in the breakroom over a football game. And finally Niall had dragged his long time pal Zayn out to drinks with them one night and he happened to fit in perfectly. So somehow they all they ended up becoming each others best friends, because all of their very different personalities weirdly just worked together.

This Friday Harry is taking them out to some gay club that he’s been prattling on about for weeks. Harry has several favorite clubs like this throughout the city, and no one’s surprised really, because Harry is exactly the type of person to love fruity drinks with little umbrellas and “Born This Way” blasting at full volume. Louis likes the clubs because Harry does, Zayn is apathetic, and Niall claims that they’re actually a great place to pick up straight girls. Liam just wants everyone to be happy, so they all end up cramming in a cab together headed to “Flamingo’s”, Harry excitedly decked out in his trademark glittery boots.

They arrive just as the place is beginning to fill up. It’s a pretty typical gay club, purple and pink lights dancing on the walls as an assorted mass of pairs drunkenly writhe on the dance floor. Harry leads them to the bar while Rihanna pounds around them, the air thick and laced with smoke. Louis leans over the clear counter of the bar to order a round of shots for them all, managing to summon the bartender away from other customers with his practiced fringe flip and twinky grin.

Soon enough Louis and Harry are retreating to a corner of the club to make-out not so secretly, and Niall has sauntered off to a table of girls clearly on a ladie’s night out. Liam sighs with a smile as he watches Louis guide Harry away with a hand on his lower back. “I wonder why we bother coming out with them, really,” he says to Zayn, who’s sipping a rum and coke next to him. “Mad about each other, those two.”

Zayn just smiles at him over his drink, with chuckle. “And Niall’s gettin’ some tonight as well,” he answers, jerking his head toward the table of girls, where Niall’s already got an arm wrapped around a pretty brunette shaking with laughter.

Liam laughs and turns back to Zayn, who’s leaning an elbow against the bar. It always seems to end up being them two together whenever they go out, Zayn’s far too relaxed to want to search for random hookups and Liam honestly just likes chiling with him. It’s funny how Zayn has this uncanny ability to look like he fits anywhere they go, even here with the pink disco ball spinning above their heads and the guy just to his right wearing a see through sequined shirt, Zayn looks like he owns this bar. Liam can’t help but notice the way the dim light is highlighting Zayn’s face, tracing the rise of his cheekbones, and emphasizing those dark, unreadable eyes lidded with thick lashes. Zayn’s staring back at him with an expression that Liam doesn’t understand, and he has to shake himself a bit to clear the haze from his head. “Gonna pop off to the loo for a sec, alright mate?” Liam says, downing the rest of his drink. Zayn just nods, pulling out his phone to fiddle with. Liam wanders off to the restroom, already feeling the alcohol coursing through his veins. He’s got this aching, almost hungry feeling in his chest and he doesn’t understand where it came from.

When he heads back a few minutes later and his eyes sweep to Zayn’s spot at the bar, his hands curl into fists almost immediately. There’s a tall, broad shouldered man leaning over Zayn but the body language is all, all wrong. Zayn’s turned away from the guy, his shoulder almost hitting the man's chest, and is pointedly staring away from him. He answers whatever the guy leans down to murmur into his ear with a sideways glance and a short, clipped answer. He looks annoyed but also a bit trapped, as the man is two times Zayn’s size and crowding him up against the bar.

“I’ve known a lot of pretty boys like you, I can show you a good time,” Liam hears the intruder drunkenly leer to Zayn as he approaches. “Why are you being so shy?”

Zayn looks around almost a bit desperately and his gaze meets Liam’s. And it’s all Liam needs really, the way Zayn’s dark eyes are open a bit wider than usual, an expression there that is pleading. Liam doesn’t need words, all he needed was that look.

“He said no, mate.” Liam cuts the man off, clapping a hand to the guy’s shoulder and pulling himself up to his full height. He’s kind of glad he chose to wear his favorite white tee tonight that clings to chest and biceps in all the right places.

The guy turns and glares at Liam. “What are you, his boyfriend?” he sneers, not moving away from Zayn.

“Fuck off,” Liam answers, his voice dangerous and low. His grip on the man’s shoulder tightens slightly, and the guy’s eyes widen just the smallest bit as he quickly gives Liam once over. Even in the dark of the club Liam knows he can look intimidating when he wants to, he doesn’t hit the gym every other day for nothing. The guy finally seems to deflate a little and takes a step backward from Zayn, wrenching his shoulder from Liam's grasp.

“Whatever,” he jeers after he and Liam stare at each other down for another moment, and finally moves off, disappearing into the thronging mass on the dance floor. Liam focuses his attention on Zayn, his blood still feeling white-hot as it pounds through his fingertips and head. Zayn body has relaxed, he’s no longer sitting rigidly on the stool, and he turns those ( _dark, so dark_ , Liam thinks) eyes to him. “Thanks,” he murmurs quietly, and Liam almost can’t hear him over the pound of the club, but he can see the gratefulness in his face. Zayn reaches out to Liam’s hand which he’s still got unconsciously clenched into a fist and gives him a little squeeze, gently.

And Liam’s not even sure where it comes from, but suddenly he’s got an overwhelming need to be closer to Zayn, that sitting at the bar next to him won’t be enough, it never really was. The usual boundaries between them are slipping away and Liam doesn’t know if it’s from the way the shots are blurring his thoughts at the corners or if it’s because the strange protectiveness is still vibrating through his body. But he’s opening his fist as Zayn squeezes it, turning his hand over, and intertwining their fingers. Zayn’s fingers are cold at the tips but Liam’s feel like they’re burning and it’s almost as if their hands are two pieces of a puzzle the way they slide together like it’s nothing. Liam is vibrating, wanting, and he doesn’t even know exactly what he wants, but it’s not enough to sit here and talk to Zayn, he needs more than that. So he leans down and breathes into Zayn’s ear “Dance with me,” his voice so low that it’s almost a growl. Zayn’s eyes flash with something, and fuck, Liam wishes he could understand what they mean under those dark lashes, but Zayn’s standing and hasn’t let go of his hand.

Liam pulls them to the a corner of a dance floor, some song pulsing around them so loud it’s hard for Liam to separate it from his own thudding heart. He puts both his hands on Zayn’s hips and they’re skipping past all the beginning steps, maybe they did a long time ago, and Zayn’s hands are already on Liam’s back, pulling their chests together until there’s no space between them. Liam’s fingers tighten on his hips and Zayn slips his leg in the space between Liam’s so that they’re properly sandwiched together now. And their hips begin to sway to the beat, falling easily into rhythm together, they’ve both always known how to dance even if they don’t do it often. Zayn’s arching his hips up slightly searching for the friction from Liam’s and it’s almost too much for Liam as he moans softly, his hot breath ghosting over Zayn’s ear. “Fuck, Liam,” Zayn breathes, his hands fisting in the back of his shirt, and Liam’s not just holding his hips now, he’s grabbing them, as they grind up against each other in exact time. Liam feels dizzy with it all, the way he can feel the muscles in Zayn’s hips move under his palms as he rolls them, the hazy purple lights dancing off the couples around him, the way he can practically taste Zayn’s breath on his cheek.

The beat shifts, something a little faster, and they pull away from each other adjust the rhythm of their bodies. But then Liam is standing stock-still and Zayn looks up at his face and Liam’s got his hazelnut eyes trained on his and before Zayn can take a breath Liam’s lips are a millimeter from his own, asking a question he doesn’t know how to phrase. Zayn answers without hesitating, pushing his own mouth to Liam’s, and it’s different than either of them have ever kissed before. Just like their fingers, there’s no awkwardness here, and it already feels like Liam has known the lips underneath his for years. Zayn parts his mouth a fraction of an inch, testing, and Liam feels overwhelmed by Zayn, just Zayn, who tastes like smoke, mint, and rum all at once. They kiss for a few more seconds but then Liam’s gently pulling away and his eyes are fixed on Zayn’s. There’s something in them that’s a cross between hunger and concern, and Zayn actually laughs out loud because Liam might be the only person in the world to be concerned while making out. Liam frowns with confusion at Zayn’s laugh, but Zayn just pulls a hand up to stroke through Liams hair and murmurs. “I’m fine. Don’t ask. I want this.”

“You do? But I thought--” Liam starts, his eyes still full of that puppy dog look, but Zayn just cuts him off by pulling him down to smash their lips again together.

“Liam Payne, you think too goddamed much,” he whispers into his mouth, and it’s Liam’s turn to finally laugh because Zayn gets him. It’s always been Zayn, he realizes, it’s always been the boy with the cheekbones and charcoal hair, the boy who can understand him without any words. He was just too busy thinking to realize it, but now that he’s got Zayn’s legs tangled up in his, their hips rocking in time again and Zayn’s midnight eyes gazing up at him under impossible eyelashes, he never wants to hold anyone else.

“It’s always been you, hasn’t it?” Liam finally breathes, and feels like he missed a step somewhere because he’s falling so fast it’s terrifying but exhilarating at the same time, and all of Zayn is just so _overwhelming_. Zayn just grins up at him as an answer and for some reason Liam feels like he’s playing catch up to something Zayn knew a long time ago.

“You think too much,” Zayn repeats, and then they’re kissing and their bodies are swinging together and Liam’s hands are feeling all the perfect angles and curves of Zayns lower back, and Zayn’s still got his fingers searching through Liam’s touseled hair, and even though the club is hazy and his thoughts are jumbling Liam knows he’s found home.

Oddly enough, when Louis and Harry break in on them liplocked an hour later, they don’t seem the slightest bit surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can check out our tumblrs: 
> 
> Mine: [foreverhazboo](http://www.foreverhazboo.tumblr.com)  
> StormDancer: [ridiculouslittleidiots](http://www.ridiculouslittleidiots.tumblr.com)
> 
> I always welcome comments! :) xx.


End file.
